Mentía
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: Te tengo amor obsesivo, un poco tétrico. Arthus/Eames SLASH


**Mentía**

**Prologo**

-Me voy.

- ¿A dónde?- La pregunta tenía un deje de burla que hizo que Eames apretara los puños con fuerza.

- Me voy, te dejo Arthur.

Mentiría si dijera que esto no es moneda corriente en la relación, pero hay algo en el tono del inglés, una breve y dolorosa inflexión, por ahí es simplemente las palabras escogidas, Arthur no sabe a ciencia cierta que es ese algo, pero ese ALGO hace que levante los ojos del periódico (los anteojos casi en suspenso sobre el borde de la nariz) y mire como Eames se apoya sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- No es cierto.

-Claro que lo es, _Darling._ Lo sabes, lo sé. Además ya era tiempo… - Con la actitud que da la costumbre agarró una tostada del plato del menor y le dio un mordisco. – No es como que nos llevamos especialmente bien.

Los ojos oscuros de Arthur resplandecieron con terror. – Eames, no… no hay necesidad. Podemos hablarlo…

- _Love, _no te presiones demasiado. No quiero entrometerme entre Cobb y… -Movió ligeramente la mano, dándole a entender a quién se refería.

- ¡No hay nada entre Cobb y yo!

- _Por supuesto, Darling. _– Eames agarró la valija y echó una útima mirada al departamento que compartía con Arthur. Que había compartido con Arthur. – Adiós. – Inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente como saludo mientras arrojaba sus llaves sobre el desayuno del otro. – _Bon voyage, mon amour. _

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, con fuerza, con bronca, con total determinación, sacó a Arthur de su estupor; automáticamente metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del saco, el delicado cenicero de cristal que Eames le había hecho como totem estaba ahí. Tuvo por unos instantes la necesidad imperativa de correr tras su pareja, pero todo lo que hizo fue quedar ahí, mirando la puerta.

Días más tarde iba a pensar todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí sentado, pero no logró sacar nada en claro, sólo despertó de su ensimismamiento al escuchar su celular sonar. Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos.

-¿Arthur?

_Cobb._

- Dom.

- Mal… Mal está… - La voz de su amigo se escuchaba lejana, perdida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Apretó un poco más el teléfono contra su oído, como si eso pudiera hacerlo sentir un poco más cerca del rubio.

- Se tiró, Arthur. Está… - Hubo un silencio prolongado que ninguno se atrevió a llenar.

- ¿Dónde estas? – Arthur sintió que las piernas le temblaban, que el mundo temblaba como en un sueño. Cerró los ojos al sentir que algo explotaba dentro de él.

- Creen que la maté, estoy a punto de tomar un avión a donde sea. No quería… no podía irme sin decirte. – El castaño respiró hondo, combatiendo contra esa tormenta que asomaba.

- Llamame cuando llegues.

- Cuida a Philippa y a James por mí.

Arthur odiaba hablar por teléfono, odiaba no poder estar ahí para Dom, odiaba todas las veces en que había peleado con Eames por TELEFONO maldita sea. Sintió que los ojos le picaban y sólo logró hacer un sonido extraño, pero Cobb pareció contentarse con eso ya que se despidió sin decir más.

Instintivamente marcó el número de Eames.

Sonó una vez y del otro lado la voz de una operadora le informó que ese número ya no existía más.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, ya las lágrimas fluían libremente. Sacó el encendedor y lo observó tras ojos nublados, llorosos, lo mantuvo ahí, casi brillaba en aquella negra noche.

Deseó, como rara vez iba a volver a desear en su vida, estar en un sueño. Por primera vez en su vida confundirse, perderse, quedar en el limbo. Vivir en una realidad en la que Eames estaba a su lado y Mal viva.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana de la cocina hacía las cosas menos vividas, los ángulos más suaves, entrecerró los ojos e imaginó a Eames parado contra la mesada, sonriendo. Arthur le sonrió a su Eames imaginado y con la puntería que lo caracterizaba, arrojó el encendedor directo a la cabeza de la figura, rompiendo a ambos en pedazos.

- Maldito William Eames

Notas mías:

Nada me pertenece, ojalá Eames pero nono. Esto iba a ser sorpresa ? Jajaja yo no sé, yo creo que más que sorpresa tortura para vos Cristal (L) Nada bueno puede salir con esa canción de fondo...

Te veo en el msn, pd: completa mis prompts :P


End file.
